Turbinator
The Turbinator is a Bloodbath Challenge in the DeathWatch games held on Jefferson Island. It is located at the Central Station of Varrigan City and is the very first Bloodbath Challenge of MadWorld. The Challenge This Bloodbath Challenge features a large jet engine. The objective of the game is to toss as many enemies into the engine as possible. The challenge consists of three rounds. Their only difference is the amount of enemies that appear. # In the first round, there are 5 enemies. # In the second round, there are 11 enemies. # In the final round, there is a potentially infinite number of enemies, as they respawn if Jack has finished all of them. The time limit is shared between all the rounds. That is, if Jack takes too much time in the first rounds, there will be less time for the final round. Jack has to be careful, as he also can be caught in the engine's vortex, resulting in an instant death if he get sucked into the engine. Scoring points To earn points, Jack has to toss enemies into the jet engine. However, points are only awarded if the enemy dies in the engine. If he dies before he hits the engine, like if he was smashed against the wall, that kill yields no points in regards to the Bloodbath Challenge, even if he is then splattered by the engine. Each kill is worth 1,000 points, but more points are earned by killing multiple enemies at once. Every kill in a combo is worth 1,000 points more than the kill before it. The total points earned for a killing combo is calculated according to this formula: :::: \sum_{k=1}^n k*1000 , with k being the number of enemies killed in that combo. The following table shows the points earned for killing multiple enemies. Note how the total points for each kill become the bonus points for the next. This could potentially continue towards infinity, but it is extremely unlikely that more than five enemies get sucked into the vortex at once. Multiplayer rules In multiplayer, each enemy that is killed by the turbine is worth one point. There are no bonus points for combos. The points are not awarded to the one who tossed the enemy into the turbine, but to the one who was supposed to kill the enemy, determined by the mask the enemy was wearing (Big Bull Mask for Jack, Madam Yang for Kojack). Announcer Commentary Jack tosses multiple grunts into the Turbinator Howard: "Go-Go-Go-Go-(Screams the word Goal for an incredibly prolonged time before temporarily stopping)" Kreese: (Continues to scream the word Goal) Both: (Harmonized screaming of the word Goal) Trivia *After the challenge is over, Jack can hurry and jump into the turbine before it is raised, granting him access to a Jack Balloon. *While Jack gets sucked in the direction of the turbine if he gets to close, it is really difficult to get killed by it. In fact, if Jack stands in the turbine he gets pushed away from it. Still if he touches the blades of the turbine, he gets killed instantly. References Category:Bloodbath Challenges Category:Varrigan City Category:Hazards